Jan vs the heaters
by Moonbeamcat
Summary: A sequel to The deadly revenge of team rocket.


This story takes place after the deadly revenge of team rocket

Jan had just moved into her new house with all off her Pokémon, her Pikachu, Skittle, Meowth, Eevee, Magikarp and her knwely caughted new. Her house was a gift from the town she helped defeat team rocket, it was a really nice house that was three stories, with seven bedrooms, one for her and all her Pokémon. It also had a massive poool that Magikarp liked to swim in and would flop around with joy in. Jan was just about to go for a swim when she noticed a notification on her phone saying "Meet me alone 😈😈."

"Hmmm I winder hwo this is from" Jan said aloud to her self as she slipt her phone into her Gucci coat she brought with the moeeny she got as an reward. She went and woke all her Pokémon up so they could back her up if things got a little too ugly.

"Wake up Meowth" She said to Meowth who woke up yawning and stretching.

"Wake up Pikachu" she said to Pikachu who woke up with a cute stretch.

"Wake up Eevee" she said to Eevee who was jumping around very excited on the bed and couldn't wait to leave.

"Wake up Skitty "she said to Skitty who looked a bit sleepy still.

"Wakeup Magikarp" she said to Magikarp who flopped out of the pool.

"Wake up Mew" she said to Mew who was the new addition to her team.

She then locked her front door behind her, which was made out of super strong metal because she didn't want anyone breaking into her house like team rocket did last time, she was prepared now. She looked at the address in the message and put it onto the maps app on her phone. She grabbed her bike and put her Pokémon into their balls.

"Get in Meowth" she said to Meowth

"Get in Skitty" she said to Skitty

"Get in Eevee" she said to Eevee

"Get in Mew" she said to Mew

"Get in Pikachu" she said to Pikachu

"Get in Magikarp" she said to Magikarp

She then got on her bike and begun riding to the meet up spot. It was a long long long long ride, but the scenery along the way was nice. The sky was a bright dreamy blue, the grass was a crunchy magical green and the flowers were every shade of the rainbow and came in every shape and size. Abruptly the beautiful scenery ended and the scene turned ugly fast. Disgusting smoke polluted the air, broken cement pathed the ground and an ugly patched up building with a caved in roof dominated the landscape.

"Hmm this is the place then" Jan said to herself.

Jan looked in the building through the broken glass window. She saw a bunch of rusty machinery that looked like it hadn't been used in decades, she saw no sign of her contact. She slowly pulled open the door, which freaked and groaned as she opened it. The door banged behind her. It was scarey she was so scared. She then walked to the the middle of the building where a single ray of sunglite hit through the giant whole in the celling.

"That whole is big and not good" Jan said to herself.

Jan studied her surroundings, dark shadows engulfed the entire building and she saw a strange shape moving amongst the shadows. A group of human sized shadows begun walking towards her. Heart racing, she grabbed her poke balls and sent her Pokémon out quickly and got them to hide behind her.

"Well well we'll look whom we have here" the centre figure of the group said.

"Who are you" Jan asked

"I am Fart and this is Mart, Bart, Pee, Lee, and Wee and Bee" central figure said

"Why did you call me" Jan asked

"Welll you made Giovanni very mad and he hates you now so he hired me and my friends to kill you okay." The mean fart said laughing

"That's not nice I do t want to die" Jan said

"Too bad hahanaah" Fart said laughing so hard, her pals joined in.

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahahanahahahahahahahshanaahhpaahahahahahahahahahaahha" fart and her friends said.

"Pokémon go" said Fart sending out her very ugly Pokémon which included Tentacruel. Her backup also sent out there's.

Jan And Farts pokemon then had a very epic Pokémon battle that lasted five hours, everyone was exhausted when it evened. Jan was victoryous agan because she is the best at Pokémon battles. Jan then tied up Fart and her companions and called the police.

"Hello officer jenny these assassins team rocket send after me tried to kill me. I tied them up for you please put them in jail." Jan explained.

Officer Jenny then arrived with a police car and she put Fart and her gang in the back, they were all red with anger and rage, they looked like wrinkled tomatoes, Anger lines creasing their faces.

"Thankyou for your help" officer Jenny said.

Meanwhile...

Giovanni was angry, so angry, the assassins he sent had failed him as they were unable to kill the girl who had ruined his operations earlier. The girl who was now CHAMPION. His head hurt with angre, he needed some water. Gulp gulp. "Much better ahh." He thot. He was going to have to return earlier than he thought. "Prepare my private yacht and my bags. We are going home... mmmmm yes baby. Giovanni is back in town" he told his asssitant

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" he laughed.

To be continued? Jan and Giovanni fight?


End file.
